The present disclosure herein relates to a display apparatus and a driving method thereof.
Generally in a liquid crystal display apparatus of a space division type (kind), a liquid crystal display panel may include red, green, and blue color filters repeatedly arranged to respectively correspond to sub-pixels. At this point, a combination of the red, green, and blue color filters may serve as a minimum unit to realize different colors, and the full color image is realized by a transmittance difference between the sub-pixels of the liquid crystal display panel and the color combination of the red, green, and blue color filters. Here, a liquid crystal display having an arrangement in which the red, green, and blue color filters are arranged in different spaces in the liquid crystal panel is referred to as the space division type.
Additionally, in comparison to the space division type, there is a time division type (or a field sequential type or kind) capable of full-color realization with high transmittance and low manufacturing cost. In the time division type (kind), the color filters are omitted from the liquid crystal panel, and a backlight disposed at a rear side of the liquid crystal panel includes red, green, and blue light sources respectively emitting red, green, and blue color light. In addition, a frame is divided into three fields timely separated from each other. Each of the red, green, and blue light sources is lit in each field, thereby sequentially displaying red, green, and blue color images. Accordingly, an observer perceives the full color image obtained by combining the red, green, and blue color images by a physiological visual sensation.
However, in the liquid crystal display of the time division type, a color breakup phenomenon, in which the red, green and blue color images are separately perceived, may momentarily occur when a viewpoint is changed due to eye blinking or a movement of a screen or observer.